How he Came to be
by Hafae a.k.a. Hufflepuffer242
Summary: It's up and revamped! It's about when Lock was still alive on his last Halloween.... Rated PG for character death and what can be considered as language.
1. The Plan

A/N: Ok, I reread the original 'How He Came to be' and I felt it needed a fresh new start. So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dead things and alive!! I present… 'How He Came to be' Version 2.0!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related or affiliated with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and I don't personally own the following names: Macy, Mervin, JC and Penny, and Ross. I'd like to thank those stores for giving my nameless characters names when I couldn't think of any.

Ch 1: The Plan

"Please Lock!?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Plea-"

"Noo!!"

"But why?" The small carrot top that was begging her brother stomped her foot. Her name just happened to be Nallie. The current situation she was in was to beg her older brother, who's name was Lock, was to be a her ballet partner for the best holiday in the world, Halloween.

"There is no way in the world that I am going to be **that **for Halloween. I'm going to be a demon, devil, as in I already have a costume! So stop arguing!!" Lock's was red faced, which clashed with his pepper-red hair. You could tell he was obviously irritated by his little sisters pleading stares. Nallie just gave a miserable, cheerless face towards Lock. He cringed at the face.

"Errrrrhhh… No!!!" Lock gave up and walked away, knowing that another face would break him down. Nallie just glared at Lock as he left the room. That wasn't the end of this.

10 minutes later, when Lock arrived at the local park, he was headed toward his friends. His two and only best friends were on the spider web jungle gym that was located in the middle of the park.

The girl hanging upside down haphazardly on the top bar of the jungle gym was Macy. Her long, jet black hair hung limply around her face. The boy sitting next to Macy's legs was Mervin, who sat there with an air of boredom surrounding him. His short, choppy blonde hair was hanging loosely around his face.

"Thanks for joining us Lock. Took you long enough." Macy snapped this in her usual fashion, but it wasn't as lethal sounding as she usual. Mervin just nodded in agreement.

"My sister-" Lock started but Mervin took the opportunity to interrupt.

"You're too easy on your sister. You should have just ditched her." Mervin said this while grinning, but Lock just retorted with a glare. He couldn't help it if he had a soft spot for his sister.

"Forget it. We need to refine tomorrow's plans so it is perfect." Macy said this with an air of official business. Mervin's face faltered for a moment, and then he meekly spoke up.

"Uhh… what's the plan again???" Macy just closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Lock knew that wasn't a good sign.

"The plan _genius_ is that tomorrow we go to the bridge, we bring lots of eggs, and when older kids without parents cross the bridge we pelt them with eggs. Got it?" Mervin scrunched his face in thought and nodded. He was a bright kid, but he forgot a lot of things.

"How many eggs did you guys get?" Lock asked this with a tone of uncertainty. He worried that he didn't get enough eggs.

"I got three 18 cartons." Macy said this casually, like it was an everyday event.

"I got two 18 cartons." Muttering to herself, Macy glared at Mervin for remembering eggs but not even remembering the plan.

"I only got one 18 carton." Lock flinched at the out burst from mostly Macy.

"What do you mean only one!!? We've been planning this for months and you only got one!" If this were a cartoon, red hot steam would be pouring out of Macy's ears.

"I could only get one. I don't have that much money you know!" Although Lock was scared out of his wits by Macy, he didn't let it show. They glared in each others faces until Mervin was able to calm Macy down.

"Look, I'll bring another two 12 cartons for Lock. You know how he has no lying ability at all." Lock glared over at the well meaning Mervin, just for insulting him. Lying came very hard for Lock. "Then we'll have 132 eggs, which is good for about how many people will cross the bridge on the particular night. This means exactly 4 eggs per person."

"You can remember this, yet you can't remember a simple plan! You aggravate me!" Macy dropped to the ground gracefully while chastising Mervin. Lock just chuckled and Mervin jumped to the ground.

"Well it's not my fault!"

"What do you mean it's not your fault!? Of course it's your fault!" Their voices faded off into the distance as they walked away.

Nallie popped her head out of the bushes that were near the jungle gym. She laughed in delight at the news she just heard. It was the perfect blackmail.

A/N: I tried to make it longer but it came out 43 words shorter… I'm going to have to ponder this. Well, it's better written, so please R/R.


	2. The Blackmail

Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER

A/N: Here's the second chapter!

Chapter 2: The Blackmail

Lock ended up back at home a couple hours after gallivanting around with Macy and Mervin. When he went back into his room, he found Nallie lounging on his bed. He glared at her.

"Why are you in my room?" Lock said this carefully and clearly.

"Sitting." Nallie said slyly, as if she knew something important. Locked eyed her and gave a questioning look.

"And why are you sitting in _my_ room?" Lock stared her straight in the face, hoping to get some answers. She playfully grinned and just looked innocently away. "Nallie!"

"You better not give me that tone!" Nallie said this with an official voice. Lock suspiciously and menacingly glared at her.

"What do you know?"

"Take me with you tomorrow and I won't tell Mom and Dad." Lock's eyes widened in surprise at this statement.

"How-"

"Doesn't matter. I do know! So-so-so, yeah!" Lock just glared furiously at his stuttering little sister. Lock thought it over for a moment and decided not to chance it with his parents.

"Fine! Now get out of my room you little twerp!" Lock ran at Nallie and she screamed in fright. She dashed out of his room in fear and was out of sight. Lock slammed his door just to scare her. He muttered to himself and knew Macy wouldn't be happy. She had paedophobia, which was the fear of children. Lock had no clue how she made it through elementary school.

After plopping down on his very comfortable bed, Lock switched on the radio. It was a cheesy Halloween song that Lock hated. He immediately switched it off and wondered why he liked Halloween in the first place. It was stupid and it was only candy. He could get candy anytime. Lock thought for a while and decided to go through with the plan anyway. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Halloween again. Lock fell asleep unusually comfortable and content that night.

A/N: I had to put some kind of irony! It's my stupid form of humor. This chapter was kind of short, because in the original fic this was part of chapter one. I felt it fit better as its own chapter.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER

A/N: Here's chapter 3 (which used to be ch 2). It's my favorite part of the fic to write! **This entire chapter is a dream, just so you know.**

Chapter 3: The Dream

A light whispering wind blew from the fog. It sounded oddly like a feminine voice calling out to Lock.

'_Looock… Looock……_'

The icy blue fog surrounding Lock was smothering and bitter. He held his arms against his sides, feeling the need to protect himself. Lock couldn't even see his hand in front of his face because the fog was so thick.

'_Loock… Looock……_'

Spinning around, everything was suddenly clear from the fog. Lock stood outside by Destin Bridge, the very bridge where their plans would be held. He looked around in confusion.

'_Hello Lock_.' An old haggard woman appeared behind Lock and startled him with this statement.

"Who are you? Why am I at the bridge!?" Lock hastily asked the woman this, shaking her by her arms. She just cackled and took his hand.

'_You know who I am silly. You're here because it's your resting place. I'm here because it's my home._' Lock just stood confused. The haggard woman cackled again.

"What are you talking about? I don't rest here! And I don't know who you are!!"

'_Ahhh, but you do know who I am! You just don't recognize me. I thought you wouldn't. I doubt beau would recognize me too._' She sighed when she mentioned who ever beau was. Lock was even more baffled at the mention of another person.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, I don't know who Bo is, and I don't know why I'm here. I'm leaving!" Stomping away, Lock didn't look back. He was forced to stop before he stepped on the bridge though, because the old woman had his arm gripped. She wasn't happy.

'_You can't go! It's too dangerous! He who crossed sunk to eternal darkness, never to be found. You must not cross!_' She was ranting and Lock felt her grip get tighter. He winced as her long, yellow fingernails broke his pale flesh.

"You're insane! Now let me go!" Lock tried to pull away, only resulting in more blood pouring out of his arm.

'_He who crossed!! You must remember! He who crossed sunk into-_' Lock ripped his arm out of her grip and ran towards the bridge. His arm was bleeding profusely from the deep jagged cuts. Once he got to the middle of the bridge, fog engulfed everything again. He stopped and sat down.

Inspecting his arm, he realized that the cuts were deeper than he originally thought. Everything suddenly became clear again when Lock looked up. Now there was a well in front of Lock. Nallie was sitting on the edge, casually looking at the non-existent sky.

"Nallie?" Lock carefully stood to his feet, not aware at how dizzy he was getting. Nallie looked over at Lock and grinned her toothy smile.

'_Look what I can do!_' Nallie stood up on the edge and balanced herself. Lock remained confused, and slightly dizzy. She started spinning precariously on the 3 1/2 inch (8.9 cm) thick edge.

Seeing the danger, Lock stuck out his hand to stop her. She stopped suddenly and started falling into the well. Locks stuck out hand was able to catch her before she fell out of his reach. Pulling her out of the well, Nallie just giggled.

'_I thought I was going to fall!_' Lock opened his mouth to tell her not to do that again, but nothing came out. Surprised by his silence, Lock kept trying to talk. His mouth opened and closed, void of any sound. Nallie laughed at his efforts. Lock gave up and set her down. She eyed him carefully.

'_Don't sink Lock! Remember that!_' She giggled again, laughing at her cryptic message. Lock sat down on the edge of the well, confused at how Nallie would know what the old woman said. Nallie stuck her face dead center in front of Locks and smiled toothily.

'_Don't sink Lock._' After saying this, Nallie shoved Lock. He fell into the well, terrified and unable to make any noise at all. The darkness of the well clung to him, pulling him in. It tugged at him, pulled at him, and choked him. He held his now burning arm and tears were coming out of his eyes. He could see the silhouette of Nallie at the top of the well, looking down at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and didn't open them again.

A/N: Wow. That's one long dream! And this dream is 531 words longer than the original dream.


	4. The Bridge

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Ahh, it's the chapter about the infamous bridge.

Chapter 4: The Bridge

"Ahh!!" Lock woke up with a start, clutching his arm with his hand. He was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing raggedly. His fingernails were sunk deep into his arm, blood dripping slowly. Nallie popped her head through his door cautiously to see if he was awake. She instantly noticed the blood and yelped.

"Holy crow! Are you ok?" Lock looked up at her, ashen faced and silent. Her eyes widened at his condition. "Moooom!!!!!"

After Lock and Nallies mother came and fussed over Lock, he was back to normal. Nallie just stared at him, nervous and confused.

"I'm fine Nallie! It was just a stupid nightmare." Lock was in his Halloween costume already, just waiting for the time to leave. Nallie wasn't so sure about going to the bridge anymore.

"Are you sure we should still go? Cuz' I mean, you didn't look too good and your arm-"

"Nallie! I'm **fine**, so stop bugging me!" Lock took off his red mask, because it was too uncomfortable. His costume was a red shirt, red pants, a pointy ended tail, a red mask, and he styled the front of his hair into horns. Nallie was, surprisingly, wearing a black dress and a black cape. She had fake pointed canine teeth in her mouth. Once 5 o'clock came, Lock departed from the house with Nallie close behind.

It took 20 minutes to walk to Destin Bridge, which flowed over the 'Roi De Potiron'. There was no sure reason why the river was French for Pumpkin King, but there was one clue. There was a carving on the railing of the bridge, halfway through. It was a picture of a pumpkin and around it was carved 'évier dans l'obscurité'. Lock had no clue what it meant, so it was no help.

Stories shrouded Destin, making it an eerie place to be. Many people have died from jumping and falling off the bridge. The only bodies to never be found were the ones that occurred on Halloween. That was a mystery in itself. People said the bridge was cursed. The curse was supposedly set by the old witch in the woods after her husband fell into the river on Halloween night and died.

Despite all of the horror stories surrounding the bridge, it was an amazing sight. It was an old wooden, open bridge that was painted with reds and oranges. The railings were thick and sturdy, perfect for sitting on. The bridge was arched so it was high above the water. It was a fairly small bridge though, only 30 feet (9 meters) across.

Lock sat on the railing of the bridge, his eggs resting next to him. Nallie sat on the railing across from him. Once Lock relaxed, Macy and Mervin showed up.

Macy was dressed as a gorgon. Her black dress went down to the ground and her hideous wig was a mess. Mervin was a werewolf. He had fake brown hair plastered all over his skin and he only had ripped up pants on. It made Lock realize how cheesy his costume seemed.

They all said nothing and collected their stash of eggs. Macy just eyed Nallie warily and went to her post at the NE end of the bridge. Mervin looked at Nallie curiously and took his post at the SW end of the bridge. Lock went back to the middle of the bridge, with Nallie across from him.

Lock idly thought, 'Let the night begin….'

A/N: Hmmm… Somehow this is 138 words shorter than the original…. I'll have to figure out why. Oh well, only 1 chapter left!


	5. The Death

**The Claim that I don't own it:** I don't, nor will I ever own anything that is related or affiliated with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ (I don't even own a copy of the movie!). And once again, I'd like to thank Macy's, Mervins, JC Penny, and Ross for giving my nameless characters names when I couldn't think of any.

A/N: It's the final chapter AKA the hardest one to write.

Chapter 5: The Death

Dusk arrived and all of the young children had gone home. The parents that had been with those young children eyed the group suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Pranks were expected on holidays like this. When the older kids started coming, Macy would start her prepared spiel. The first two teens to come were girls dressed as brides.

"Ahh! Ladies! Before you can cross the bridge, you must heed my warning.

Long ago,

When the bridge was first built,

An old witch cast a curse."

Macy then cracked an egg on each of their heads. They screamed in horror at the gooey texture. The 2 girls ran but Lock stopped them in the middle of the bridge.

"She was sad,

All the flowers would wilt,

And the curse got even worse."

Lock cracked 2 eggs on the first girls head and then on the second girls. They screamed even more and ran again. Now it was Mervin who stopped them.

"Now heed our warning,

Don't cross the bridge,

Or the curse will get you,

And if it does,

It's only your fault,

But we'll try not to forget you!!"

Mervin cracked eggs on their heads again. They screamed and ran while Macy, Mervin, and Lock laughed hysterically. Nallie raised one eyebrow, failing to see anything too funny about it. They went with this routine until they got too tired to say it anymore.

Kids stopped coming for a while and Lock looked over at Nallie in the silence. Her eyes were drooping and she looked like she was going to fall asleep. Lock felt bad that she would probably get in trouble for something she didn't even think up. He pushed the thoughts out of his head when Macy called for eggs to be chucked.

The eggs were dive bombing on a large group of teens that dared cross the bridge. They all ran for cover but that just caused more eggs to land on them. Two big burly guys made threatening fist gestures towards Lock and one girl even gave him the finger.

"Egg war!!" Lock yelled this in response to the rude sign and shrugged. Macy squealed when one girl went to pull her hair. The hair puller got slugged in the face from Macy in response. Mervin smirked when he saw Macy do this.

All of the teens made it off the bridge covered in egg yolk and whites. Chuckling, Lock looked over at Nallie who was grinning. She found the spectacle quite entertaining. The 'egg war', as it was now dubbed, exhausted their stock to only 12 eggs.

"Who still hasn't come?" Macy asked this after she walked to the middle of the bridge. Mervin walked over, calculating in his head.

"Damn. Can you guess who still hasn't come?" Mervin asked this frustrated.

"Well, by the way you said 'damn', I'm guessing the D's." Lock said this slyly. Mervin grimly nodded his head. The D's consisted of Diddy, Dixie, and Donkey Kong. More formally named JC, Penny and Ross.

JC, affectionately known as Diddy was short, had brown hair, and resembled a monkey in stature. His twin sister was Penny, who was Dixie, and was JC's girl counterpart. Ross or Donkey Kong was big, ugly, and an unofficial bodyguard. His bark was definitely worse than his bite, although his bite was a pretty bad bite.

JC and Penny were the rich ones in the small town. They could wiggle themselves out of any situation with their money. They flaunted that fact everywhere they went.

Macy, Mervin, and Lock made their way to the beginning of the bridge where JC, Penny, and Ross were standing. Macy glared at Penny with loathing.

"Give us $10 and I'll let you passed un-egged." Macy made this bargain even though she would still bombard them with eggs.

"Begging again, I see?" Penny and JC gave out high pitched laughs at the horrible joke she made. Ross grunted. Macy tried to pounce at the monkey, but Mervin held her in her place by her arm. She growled deep in her throat. Lock just glared and Mervin glared harder.

"I guess I _could_ spare a one." JC said this sarcastically, causing Penny to break out in even higher pitched laughter. It was Mervin who then tried to pounce at JC and Macy held him back.

"Pick on somebody your own size, if you can find some one!" Mervin hissed this at JC, who he towered over. The moonlight made Mervin look terrifying. Ross grunted and stepped in front of JC.

"Well, **Mervin**, if you weren't so ugly I'd probably ask you out. And I doubt my parents would let me have a pet!" Penny sneered when she said this. (A/N: I was going to do a better dog joke but they all came out dirty sounding.)

Macy successfully pounced at the comment. Penny screamed when Macy started yanking out her hair. Mervin jumped at JC and started pounding him. Ross stood off to the side to wait for his cue. Lock ran back to Nallie who was staring wide eyed at the fight from the middle of the bridge.

"Come on Nallie! We have to go." Lock said this hurriedly while grabbing her by the wrist.

"But why!? It just got good!" Nallie wouldn't budge from her spot on the railing.

"No, it just got bad! We have to get out of here before anybody shows up."

"I don't care! I wanna stay, so I'm going to!" Nallie ripped her arm out of his grip. Lock rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked back at the fight and saw Ross start after Macy.

"Errrgg!!! Why can't I have a good day for once?" Lock made a mad dash for Ross. When he got close enough, he jumped onto Ross' back.

Lock wrapped his arm around Ross' thick neck and held on tight. After almost flying off a couple times, Lock was able to successfully hit Ross in the head. The hit surprisingly knocked Ross out. That wasn't good because Ross started to fall backwards. He fell right on Lock.

"Ahh!! You stupid-" Lock pulled himself out from under the large mass. He tried to stand, but the fall had caused his ankle to twist into a bad position. He closed his eyes to shut out the pain.

"Hey Lock! Are you ok?" Both Macy and Mervin ran to Lock after Mervin asked this inquiry.

"Do I look ok!?" Lock shouted this in pain and refused to let the pain show.

"I'm gonna go get help. This is out of control." Macy stated this and she ran to the woods, which was the fastest way to get to a house.

"Don't go anywhere!" Jokingly, Mervin said this and then he went after Macy.

"Stupid-" Lock was cut off from his insult when he heard a yelp. He spun onto his stomach and saw a horrific sight. JC who was bleeding, missing a front tooth, and had a broken nose was tormenting Nallie. He held her to the edge of the railing, threatening to drop her. Nallie shrieked.

"Why you little!" JC looked at Lock when he yelled this. JC just smirked and pushed Nallie a bit more. "When I get over there, I'm gonna kick your monkey ass!"

"I doubt that!" JC held Nallie just over the edge and she was hysterical.

"Let me go! Let me gooo!!!!" Nallie had tears pouring out of her small eyes.

"Grrr…." Lock steadily got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his mangled ankle. "I'm gonna kick your ass any way this goes so let her go!"

JC just smirked, not afraid of his coming doom. "Fine, what ever you say!" JC took his hand off of Nallie. She shrieked and fell back, off of the bridge. Lock froze. It all seemed to go in slow motion until JC grabbed Nallie by the wrist, preventing her fall.

"Now I'm really going to kick your-"

"I didn't actually mean for her to fall! So if you really are going to kick my ass, come and do it!" JC yanked Nallie back onto the bridge. She collapsed to the ground crying. JC wiped the blood dripping from his nose. Lock walked over the best he could.

"Ready?" Lock threw the first punch and hit JC smack in the face. JC threw a punch back and hit Lock square in the nose. JC got in the next hit before Lock could.

JC pushed Lock towards the railing of the bridge. Because of his mangled ankle, Lock couldn't keep his balance. In what was like slow motion, Lock fell over the railing and down towards to water. Nallie was instantly at the railing dry of tears and so was JC. They were both ashen faced with ice coating their insides entirely. Lock's body smashed into the flowing water.

Lock felt his body go numb from the bitter cold water. He couldn't see anything, and his unusable foot left him powerless against the pressure that was pulling him down. It was almost like something was dragging him down with them. Lock then felt a peculiar sensation.

He felt no pain in his lungs and there was no more cloud clogging his thoughts. There was nothing. Then he passed out and he was gone.

-Fin-

A/N: Ok, so it's a slightly different ending than the original. But I like this one better because Lock got to kick some ass before he died. This chapter was 665 words shorter, and then I realized that that number was 1 off from an evil number. So now it's 659 words shorter. I'd like to thank the people that reviewed in the original version of the fic and the person that reviewed in the new version. Thanks! Oh, and I'm writing the sequel right now. And then I'll write the prequel! Bye!


End file.
